1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the aqueous processing of various articles, including the immersion cleaning of semiconductor wafers, using deoxygenated aqueous rinse solutions.
2. Description of the Related Art
As will be seen herein, the present invention is directed to the aqueous treatment of a wide variety of commercially important articles, such as liquid crystal displays, flat panel displays, memory storage disk substrates, as well as photographic plates and film. The present invention has found immediate commercial acceptance in the field of semiconductor wafers, especially wafers of a type which are ultimately divided to form a plurality of electronic devices.
During the course of producing commercial semiconductor wafers, layers of various materials are built up on one surface of a wafer blank. These various layers are processed using several different etching techniques, each of which results in a residue which impairs further device fabrication. It is important that such residues be effectively removed. Typically, the several types of residue are removed with solvents especially adapted for the particular residues. While such solvents are generally effective for removing residues, solvents remaining on the surfaces of the semiconductor device also impair further device fabrication steps.
Accordingly, it is important that the solvents be removed from the semiconductor device and it is known that water rinsing is an efficient means of solvent removal. However, semiconductor device layer materials have changed over the years, and presently semiconductor device manufacturers are employing materials which are subject to corrosion upon contact with water. In an effort to reduce the corrosion problem, carbon dioxide gas has been sparged, i.e., bubbled, into the rinse water to partially lower the pH of the rinse water. However, bubbling carbon dioxide into water rinses used in the semiconductor device fabrication industry has proven to be only marginally successful in reducing the extent of corrosion, and further adds the risk of introducing contaminating particles into solution. In an effort to overcome growing problems of corrosion, the semiconductor device fabrication industry has investigated intermediate rinse steps using non-aqueous rinse solutions. However, such non-aqueous solutions have proven to be less effective than rinse water in removing solvents and wafers are still routinely rinsed with water, despite the corrosion effects.
Significant efforts have been expended in reducing the amount of exposure of a wafer containing alloys of copper and aluminum to rinse water. However, it appears that, in order to meet future requirements for improved electrical performance, the aluminum content of the alloy must be substantially reduced and possibly eliminated, thus substantially increasing the susceptibility of the wafer layer materials to corrosion, at higher levels than those presently experienced.
One example of efforts to improve wafer production involves oxygen removal to reduce oxide growth on the surface of semiconductor wafers. For example, literature describing the PALL SEPAREL Model EFM-530 Degasification Module addresses the reduction of dissolved oxygen in deionized water, in a manner which avoids potential defects to semiconductor devices caused by the formation of unwanted oxide layers. As is known in the art, an oxide layer forms when pure silicon is exposed to an oxygen source, such as dissolved oxygen in a rinse water or other aqueous medium. The oxide layer can change the surface of the silicon from hydrophobic to hydrophlilic, a condition which is undesirable in some aspects of wafer processing, such as pre-diffusion cleaning operations. Accordingly, the PALL Degasification Module addresses the need to deoxygenated rinse water to avoid formation of a silicon dioxide layer in the rinse after the wafer is treated with an HF etch solution. As can be seen, the problem addressed by the PALL Degasification Module is not related to problems encountered in controlling corrosion of aluminum, such as pitting and etching, as has been experienced in processing wafers carrying copper/aluminum structures on their surface. While dissolved oxygen is also objectionable from a corrosion standpoint, the corrosion problem is not concerned with the formation of unwanted oxides. A further, more complete system control over wafer processing so as to reduce corrosion in wafers containing copper/aluminum structures is needed.